satellite_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Titania
Titania 'is a character in Satellite City. She made her first appearance in "The Order of Things" Appearance Physical appearance Titania generally, bar the 4 arms that sprout from her, appears almost akin to that of an earth axolotl. She has light blue skin, which grows paler when she enters water and swims. Their long, deep blue-green hair does not move on it's own, and can best be compared to seaweed, except stronger and not as transparent, with green stripe like highlights. She has 6 sets of gills across her body; 4 on her neck, and 2 on her waist. Her eyes are far larger than "Normal", with deep blue irises, and she sports purple tattoos on her under eyelids, bottom lip, and gills. Like a few Kivouachians, she has a five feet long tail and long nails from her hands and feet. Clothing Titania's clothing is almost moss green in apperance, clearly made so she could enter into Aquatic environments with little issues. Personality Titania appears to be a bit brash, though casual around other Kivouachians. She will not hesitate to act higher than the lower class and threaten weaker Kivs if they piss her off. Despite this, she has a very business like side. Her clients remain confidential and she can negotiate deals fairly well. Should she decide, she can just take her opponent apart - literally. When problems arise that could endanger other Kivouachians, she will enter a calm state and use facts more than personal preferences to solve the problem. If someone interrupts her work, she is likely to kill them and hang them outside. Be wary when she's in the middle of building or repairing anything. Backstory She was born a couple years before Mandus arrived. During her days of adolescence, she was known for picking apart and putting together anything she could get her hands on, especially other, lesser kivouack for her own enjoyment. This lead to her being able to repair and create new tools out of broken objects. While was also a good fighter, she excelled as a thief. Her skills were enough to be noticed by one of Fontaine's group and she was taken in. From there, she assisted with her skills up until the move to Earth. She has made fakes and crafted objects from other kivouachian's body parts. From then on she has been assisting settlements in supplies and tinkering needs as well as scavenging the oceans for food and supplies from human shipwrecks and trash gyres that currently occupy the ocean. She also keeps up her skills repairing and converting found objects while also delivering supplies to settlements and other contacts. She used to pick apart humans for Kivouack study and when they began to make their own technology, she would watch and learn from them with interest. She has taken up custom repairs in her past time to learn from old and new technology and find better solutions than the fairly behind kind humans use. Abilities '''Immortality: All Kivouachian's are immortal due to their cellular structure and the ability to control the length of their own telomeres, because of this they cannot die naturally of age. The only way a Kivouachian can die is if their DNA is damaged and left un-mended. '''Regeneration: '''Kivouachian's are capable of regenerating skin, limbs, tissue, and other body parts. Even dismemberment is of little threat to them. '''Transformation: '''Kivouachian's have the ability to rewrite their own DNA and density at the flick of the wrist, giving them the freedom to re-create parts of themselves whenever they'd like to whatever they'd like (ex; Wexle's arms turning into blades when she fights Dorothy, Lucy Lacemaker turning herself into a swarm of flies, etc). '''Contortion: '''Sometimes Kivouachian's were dismembered at the head for whatever reason it may be; sometimes for pleasure and sometimes for play. But all have the ability to stay alive for extremely long periods of time without the head. Of course this becomes invalid once the head is eaten, burned, or dissolved, but if not - they are simply unconscious. Those with weak genes will usually die after a couple thousand years without their heads on, and most will need aid when it comes to actually putting it back on. But there are the rare, lucky few (ex; Lucy Lacemaker) who's heads will naturally return to their bodies without help. In Character Trivia *Updated Wiki on the FENNAH Amino Out of Character Trivia * Titania is an OC created by Breanne Frost, and then later put into the Show by Sam Fennah Category:Characters